I Don't Trust You
by FlashPress
Summary: Magic Man has taken his 'talents' to Wizard City. However, things grow complicated for the Martian when he ends up possessing a mirror that contains a evil entity within it. When the entity takes a rather helpful approach to Ice Kings problems, Magic Man wonders what this entity is really playing at.
1. To Take Pity

Wizard City, the all to exclusive haven for wizards. Items and spells that hold the potential of freakish power, or just another thing to put in the trash. With that being said, many wizards will gladly take the chance to deceive a fellow acquaintance. Once Magic Man caught wind of these exploits, he felt it was only natural for him to get involved. After all, it was moments like these that Magic Man lived for.

Transformation spells were still Magic Man's favorite source of entertainment. When he first arrived to the city he would perform small changes in a persons appearance, like giving a person some worm hair. However, it wasn't long before Magic Man grew restless and moved on to more elaborate schemes. Insomnia potions, spells that turn the user into feet and other wacky things. None of these things could compare to those boomerang arrows he had given a archer, who wanted to make the perfect shot every time.

Just remembering the look of terror on the archers face when Magic Man saw her running towards him, flying arrows right behind her in hot pursuit, made him laugh out in a hysterical fit. She threatened to kill him after she demanded he stop the arrows. Magic Man told her she would have to repay him for his services, which she answered with an defiant no. After an hour of watching her run in a circle to avoid being impaled, and getting a growing crowd to pay him for the 'show', Magic Man had turned the arrows perusing the girl into balloon animals.

The only negative from that whole experience was the public growing more aware of Magic Man's idea of a good time. A proper disguise was all he needed to continue to avoid suspicion. Nonetheless, this didn't stop the public from being even more cautious of the items they bought.

Today was a surprisingly slow day in Wizard City for Magic Man. With a quick glance at the goods he was selling, he noticed with some annoyance that the mirror was still sitting nicely on a shelf close by. No matter how business savvy he tried to be, when it came down to it, closing the deal for it could never be done. At first glance, the mirror was simply elegant with its jewel encrusted gold frame, however, that was only half the story.

An experienced magical being was aware of the resident within the mirror, so they avoided it like the plaque. Naturally, this left a fool hardy scrub wizard for Magic Man to con. In fact there was only one occasion were the mirror had been successfully sold, only to return with a very distressed witch in tow. Apparently she had given the mirror to her sister as a wedding gift. When she took it with her to the honeymoon, that's where the problems started. The beast within the mirror mocked the newly wed relentlessly whenever she walked into its view.

Much to Magic Man's annoyance, the mirror was returned to be a thorn in his side. On frequent occasions did the beast speak up from its prison to harass a customer from its shelf. At first Magic Man didn't mind the antics of the beast in the mirror, but now he just wanted it gone from his life.

"Hey, ugly green Martian, amuse me." A voice ordered.

Frankly, it was much to early to deal with _him_ right now. "Maybe another time."

"Oh I'm sorry, that wasn't a request." The voice that responded just oozed with hostility.

"Well boohoo, cry me a river why don't ya? While you do that make yourself useful by shutting up, you scare customers enough as it is." Magic Man unleashed what felt like a good months supply of pent up anger.

"Am I interrupting something?" Great, a customer snuck in unoticed while Magic Man let loose.

While Magic Man did his best to recompose himself, the beast threw some salt in the already bleeding wound. "Forgive us, Magic Fart here has been going a bit poo brain lately."

"Don't mind him, he gets cranky when I take his pacifier away." Magic Man shot back.

"I just want something that'll get me some princess action." The creepy old wizard gave Magic Man a knowing wink, which only sent a shiver down his spine.

"You old fart, a princess would have to be pretty desperate to go out with you." The beast mocked. Magic Man had to agree with him on this, the customer could be mistaken for a grand-father.

"Oh please, age is just a number." It sounded like the customer was trying to lie to himself rather then the others in the room and Magic Man felt some pity for him.

"Just a number you say? Good thing you don't count all the wrinkles on your body then." A suffocating silence filled the room after the vicious remark the beast had made.

"Just give me a love potion or something and I'll be on my way." The old wizard looked like he was using all his will power to stop himself from crying. No wonder that mirror could never find a home.

"Old man, or whatever your name is, a love potion is a short term solution to your desire for love. You've been going at this the wrong way for a long time." The beast advised with as much kindness as he could muster, perhaps to make up for his rude comment from earlier.

"It's Ice King. Anyway, what do you suggest then?" Ice King looked around the room expectantly for a answer.

"You ever tried forcing a princess to love you?" Magic Man wondered out loud.

"I've kidnapped princesses so many times that I lost track." Ice King replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Again, you're going at this the wrong way. What is the best controlling tool in existence?" Magic Man knew the beast was a harsh being, but this was a bit of an eye opener for him.

"A hypnotic ring?" Ice King guessed, a unsure pout crossing his face now.

"No." The beast replied calmly.

"Power?" Magic Man decided to throw in his two cents in now.

"I don't have time for 21 Questions!" The beast yelled out in frustration.

"Just tell us then!" Magic Man and Ice King replied in unison.

"Fear. That is all you need, my friend, to help you." The beast answered.

"Fear? What good will that do me if Finn and Jake get involved?" Magic Man's interest in Ice King just skyrocketed now. Go figure, they share the same nemesis.

"Even the strongest of warriors will bend to your will if you can find there weakness and use it against them! Once that happens, everyone else falls into line." Ice King looked positively giddy with all these promises of conquest from the beast.

"Just to go over things, will your plan eventually lead to princess action for me?" Ice King sounded skeptical, but his face said otherwise.

"If things go my way, you could be the ruler of Ooo itself." A sudden shadow jumped from the mirror and landed in front of Ice King. A little boy took form and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Magic Man took notice of the boy the beast took the form of. This was the same little boy who stole the mirror from him not long ago. Thing was, the mirror reappeared in its usual resting spot on the shelf near Magic Man's counter the next day. No note of apology or anything of that sort. The boy was never to be seen again, but Magic Man can never manage to shake the feeling that a little boys scream would erupt from the mirror ever now and then...

When Ice King shook the child's hand, Magic Man placed his own hands over theirs. The child shot Magic Man a look if pure spite, which he paid no mind to."With so many plans of revenge floating around, why wouldn't I want to pay a visit to my dear pals Finn and Jake?"

This explanation seemed sufficient enough to satisfy Ice King, but not the boy. Magic Man couldn't blame the beast much for being cautious around him. Besides, it was clear that the beast had a bigger plan set up and Magic Man was not only curious, but worried, to see it unfold.

**A.N**

**Hope you enjoyed this and maybe, just maybe, if people are even remotely interested in this story, I'll continue. Again, thank you for your time.**


	2. A New Host

"Before we venture out, I'll need a stronger host." The boy noted while Magic Man was explaining his history with Finn and Jake to Ice King.

"A stronger host?" Magic Man didn't like the idea of making the demon more powerful then it already was.

"Well, how do you expect me to defend myself properly as a child?" The boy replied with an irritable air of impatience.

"He has a point, Finn and Jake aren't pushovers." Ice King remarked while looking at a potion that gives the user a six-pack, when in reality it just made the user fatter.

"Perhaps that person shall suffice?" The boy had his beady eyes focusing on a rather lean looking wizard, certainly not someone who is going down easily.

Ice King expressed very little fear when looking at their target. "It's three against one. If we can't beat him, I'll eat my crown."

"We'll need a plan. I think we should let Ice King incase our victim while the little guy... Where did he go?" Magic Man just noticed the boy had just left their side and walke right up to the wizard they we talking about.

"What do you want, shorty?" The menacing wizard growled, which did noting to faze the boy.

"Your body and power." The boy responded bluntly.

The wizard laughed heartily at the boy for some time. He sobered up once he noticed how serious the boy's face was.

"You're aren't really a boy, are you?" The wizard asked with a frown crossing his face.

Instead of answering the question, the boy just wore a sinister smile. The wizard looked a little intimidated, but quickly switched to a more confident smirk.

"This bod isn't for sale, chump!" The wizard yelled out before slipping into a shadow of a suit of armor close by.

Much to the trio's surprise, the suit of armor jerked to life and grabbed a random sword from a shop window, the owner of said shop looked mortified once he caught sight of the possessed suit. Within a blink of an eye, the suit wasted no time throwing the sword at the boy. Ice King froze the incoming projectile to a dead stop. This didn't stop the sword's shadow, which kept flying through the air. The shadow sword just barely left a cut on the boy's arm before going hilt deep into a wall.

"I recall a newspaper having an article about a boy gone missing in this city..." The Shadow Wizard poked his head out of Ice King's shadow. He removed a rather crumpled piece of paper from the deep depths of the shadow he was in before analyzing it. "Ah, yes, the description fits you. Short brown hair, green eyes, and a scrawny build."

"Okay, what's your point?" The boy snarled at the wizard, who had poked his head from the shadow of Ice King.

"My point being is that boy's parents want him back. They are willing to hand out a nice amount of cash if he is brought back to them safely." The wizard explained while disassembling his shadow possessed suit of armor with the snap of his fingers.

"A payday is what you're looking for? You are twisted." Magic Man was a bit surprised for this wizards thirst for money.

"Twisted? You have some nerve calling me out, Magic Man. Coming from the guy who turns people into feet, for his own pleasure, is a joke. At least I'm not being a bum!" The shadow wizard responded while his very being radiated anger.

Magic Man snapped his fingers and morphed one of Ice King's shards of ice into the shape of a sword. Before taunting the Martian again, the shadow wizard's head was penetrated by the ice sword that Magic Man had made. However, his body dissolved into a dark mist. When it sunk to the ground, the wizards body was reconstructed back to perfect condition.

"I hate to say it, but that hurt." The wizard acknowledged with a bitter smile.

Ice King wasted no time in trapping the wizard in a ice cell with no bars for him to slip through. The boy grabbed the mirror from Magic Man's shop and decieed to keep a distance from the fighting.

"You know, I thought he was tougher then-" A thundering explosion from inside the ice cell cut off Ice King's comment. Pillars made from shadows ripped through the cell like butter.

The wizard dusted the wreckage of the ice cell of his robes before looking at Ice King heatedly. "I've had enough of you childish games! Die you fools!" The wizard focused large amounts of magic into his hands before plunging them deep into the ground beneath him.

A dark pool of what appeared to have been shadows surrounded the wizard. At first, simply stepping back a few steps was enough to keep save from the growing pool of shadows. It soon became apparent that running at break neck spefs wouldn't be enough to avoid the shadows soon.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Ice king whimpered while taking off into the air, probably to go hide somewhere safer.

"Martian, I need your assistance at once!" The boy hollered while slipping back into his mirror.

Magic Man wasted no time in levitating off the ground a few inches before scooping up the mirror from the ground. The demon had shed his child form and honestly looked like something that crawled out of the Nighto-Sphere itself.

"What's up with the look, Martian?" The demon spat impatiently.

Magic Man figured it was best to change the topic to something a little more relevant to the situation at hand. "Look, getting to control this guys bod is a tall order. He isn't just going hand himself over freely. Is there other options?" A dark ball of mass whiz zed past Magic Man's head, nearly knocking over his hat. "Come on, think of something!"

"I know what I'm doing, just throw me near the wizard!" The demon ordered swiftly.

With a curt nod Magic Man threw the mirror near the shadow wizard, only to get blasted by one of the wizards shadow balls the instant he released the mirror from his grip. The sheer impact of the ball pushed Magic Man through a building. A bookshelf took the brunt of Magic Man's crash landing, that is before it collapsed on top of him.

As the mirror came closer to the wizard, a small portal opened where the glass was supposed to be. Powerful suction, that could rival a tornado's, came from the portal, which immediately absorbed the pool of shadows bone dry. With much suprise, the wizard noticed how the portal was now trying to suck his hands in. Pulling his hands loose wasn't an option, he could already feel his wrist being ripped apart by the suction. It seemed the hard choice was going to be necessary now. Besides, missing hands were going to be problematic for that wretched demon.

Allowing his hands to retain its shadow form, the complete removal of them wasn't painful once the mirror claimed them. Instantly, another problem occurred, the suction from the mirror grew only more violent. Much to the wizard's horror, the demon had poked its face from the mirror and let out a blood curling scream.

"Just give up already!"

"You wish!" The wizard was beginning to mutter ancient dialect unknown to the demon.

The wizards body radiated so much shadow energy that daylight was replaced with the pitch blackness of night. With a violent shudder, the energy around the wizard expanded enough to cover a two mile radius.

"You're going to scare me off with this dome of shadows and changing the time of day? I'm starting to regret trying to take your-" the demon's mocking was cut short when it felt a sudden shiver ran down its spine.

No sooner had the demon suffered from its fit of shivering is when everything in the dome suffered from a humongous explosion.


End file.
